vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mewtwo
Summary Mewtwo is a Psychic Type Legendary Pokemon. It is amongst the strongest Pokemon in existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | Unknown Name: Mewtwo Origin: Pokemon Gender: Genderless, however, usually referred to as Male Age: Around 20 years old Classification: Legendary Pokemon, Genetic Pokemon Powers and Abilities: High-level Psychic manipulation, Telekinesis, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Endurance, Durability, Energy Manipulation, True Flight, Force Field generation, Time Manipulation, low-level Reality Manipulation, Teleportation, Summoning, Aura Manipulation, regeneration (mid-low), multiple elemental manipulation | Proficient/Skilled Martial Artist as Mega Mewtwo X and Psychic manipulation at their highest as Mega Mewtwo Y Destructive Capacity: Island level+, possibly higher (Mewtwo was going to kill all of humanity with a planetary storm) | Unknown Speed: High Hypersonic (was casually reacting to Mach 35 thunderbolts) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | 'Unknown' Striking Strength: Class TJ+ | Unknown Durability: At least City level+ (was able to hold a Hyper Beam with its bare hands in the manga), likely Island Level+ | Unknown Stamina: Extremely High (it was able to fight against Mew and other formidable Pokemon for a while, capable of using large-scale, devastating techniques without noticeable exhaustion) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Mewtwonite X and Mewtwonite Y (Allows Mewtwo to Mega Evolve) Intelligence: Extremely High (Was able to clone various Pokemon using the remains of the laboratory Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, and Dark-type moves | Same as base in Y Mega Evolution, X Mega Evolution is weak to Ghost, Flying, and Fairy-type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hyper Beam: A large, powerful energy attack which Mewtwo fires from the mouth. It may have to recharge for later uses afterwards. * Shadow Ball: A black ball of dark energy is formed when Mewtwo puts its hands together, then throws it at the opponent. It is strong enough to destroy a large building. * Teleport: An ability that bends space and time. It used this to move an island, lake, and spring under a mountain stuffing them in a small cave. It can use this to actually warp reality as it was able to turn New Island into a full grassland while erasing the cloning factory and the island's rocky terrain. * Barrier: A defensive force field which can shield Mewtwo from attacks and is protected by it. * Planetary Storms: Not actually a Pokemon move, but it can conjure up storms powerful enough to wipe life off the entire planet. Granted when it did this it was actually using atleast two giant wind turbines that were being spun by its Psdychic to create the winds of the storm. * Psystrike: Mewtwo's signature move. Mewtwo strikes the foe with pure psychic energy that can cause extremely severe, physical damage to the targets. It is even more powerful than Psyshock. * Protect: Mewtwo creates a force field that is virtually impossible to damage. * Recover: Mewtwo can heal itself from its injuries almost immediately. * Aura Sphere: Mewtwo fires a concentrated sphere of pure energy at the foes. It is difficult to avoid. * Psychic: Mewtwo utilizes very strong psychic power for high-level offensive, defensive, and supplementary means, such as effortlessly overpowering most of its foes or lifting them from the ground. * Counter: Mewtwo puts its hands in front of itself. When an attack reaches it, it bounces off completely and is sent back to its foes. * Swift: Mewtwo fires multiple stars from its glowing hands, in front of itself. The yellow stars are then fired with perfect accuracy. Key: Base Mewtwo | Mega Mewtwo X or Mega Mewtwo Y Others Notable Victories: One Piece Verse (One Piece) Kratos (God Of War) Notable Losses: Superman (DC Comics) Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Psychics Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Movie characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Manga Characters Category:Elemental Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Unknown Tier